Potty Mouth
by Daisy234
Summary: Claire and John's daughter have learned a new word... I wonder where she heard it from? Short and fluffy one shot!


Claire Standish sat at her office desk making the finishing touches on her latest design that would be presented at a meeting she had that day when she felt two small hands wrap around her ankle.

"Excuse me, miss? What are you doing?" Claire asked her two year old daughter, Rebecca, who was trying to climb up her leg.

Becca only giggled, tipping her head back in laughter. She quickly let go of Claire's leg and fell onto the floor.

"Ooh, be careful, honey," Claire told her, scooping her up off the ground.

Becca continued to laugh as Claire placed her on her hip and walked into the kitchen.

"Why are you so happy today?" she asked as Becca pulled at her nose playfully.

She smiled at her mother, while her curly, auburn hair fell in her eyes.

Claire sat her on the chair in front of her. They stared at each other in silence for a while. Becca swung her legs up and down, and Claire broke the silence by making a funny face which in turn, made Becca burst into a fit of giggles. Claire smiled, ruffled her hair and took a look at her watch, it was almost time for her to leave.

"Ah, Rebecca," she said, crossing her arms. "Do you want to go to this meeting for me?" she questioned jokingly.

Becca shrugged. "I don't know?" she giggled, raising her hands up questioningly.

Claire flipped through the calender on the fridge. Meeting. Meeting. Meeting. "Oh! Look, another meeting," she exclaimed sarcastically.

"What's a meeting?" Becca asked curiously.

"Hmm, well, it's where important adults discuss important things about various topics." she told her distractedly as she scanned her sketches for a final time making sure everything was perfect. But of course always the perfectionist, Claire had to make some minor changes.

Becca nodded, inspecting a strand of hair she pulled over her eye. They were both distracted by this point - which was quite common between them.

They both continued with their distractions for a few minutes, before Becca wanted to get off the chair.

"Do you want some help?" Claire asked as Becca started to slide herself off.

"No," she told her, turning over onto her stomach to get down easier.

Claire watched closely, making sure she wouldn't hurt herself, yet she tried her best not to assist her.

As soon as Becca jumped the last few inches down, she hit the floor with a loud thud

"Fuck!" Becca shouted loudly, grabbing her leg.

Claire's eyes widened. She slowly looked down at Becca, placing her hand across her chest. "What did you just say?" she asked in shock.

Becca looked up at her and pouted. "Fuck!"

Claire was completely taken aback. "Rebecca Marie Bender! You do not say that word ever again, do you hear me?" She said angrily.

"But Mommy, it hurts really, really bad!" she told her, still holding onto her leg.

Claire sighed and crouched down rubbing Becca's sore leg for her. "I'm sure it does, baby. But there are many other words you can use to express yourself. What you said was a very nasty word and should not come out of little girls mouths. Where did you learn-"

"I'm home!"

"John," she growled to herself. She slowly stood up and straightened her skirt.

"Hey princess," John smiled as he entered the kitchen. He plopped his tool belt onto the bench and took his coat off.

Claire folded her arms and looked him up and down. "Hello," she said, raising her eyebrow.

He looked at her suspiciously, before leaning in to kiss her. Even though she was royally pissed at him, she turned to jell-o in his arms and kissed him back.

"How's my other little princess?" he asked, crouching down to Becca. He placed a kiss on her forehead, and she smiled up at him. "Whad'ya do kid?" he pointed to her leg where the bruise was beginning to take form.

"She fell," Claire said quickly with her arms crossed.

"Hmm, How'd ya do that?" he asked, inspecting her leg that she was holding onto.

"Well that's not the worst part, it's what came out of her-"

"Fuck!" Becca exclaimed again when her father accidentally pressed alittle too hard on her bruised leg.

John's eyes widened and he tried not to smile, especially when he looked up at Claire, who looked like she was about to explode. He looked back over to Becca and then back to his wife. "Well where the fuck did she learn that?"

A/N: Haha, that ending cracks me up! Anywho I hope you enjoyed this little piece of pointless fluff. This was _much_ tamer then my previous entries, but I hope you liked it all the same! Review if you can, it would be greatly appreciated!

Thanks so much!

~Kate :)


End file.
